1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a golf bag cart foldable device and, more particularly, to one which features a structure that is handy, easy and smooth in operations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior golf bag cart foldable devices, approximately like the one shown in FIG. 1, have an interlocking mechanism 10 set up between its upper cart stand 11 and bottom cart stand 12. When demanding a fold, the buckle 13 of the interlocking mechanism 10 is first pulled up, and the upper cart stand 11 is pushed forward and down, to have rear wheel frame 16 fold by the connection by a linkage 14 and a stmt bar 15. Reversely, once demanding a unfold, the upper cart stand 11 is pulled up, to unfold the rear wheel frame 16 by the connection by the linkage 14 and the strut bar 15, and the buckle 13 has to be pushed down when the rear wheel frame 16 is bent to its position, to interlock the upper cart stand 11 and the bottom cart stand 12, followed by a forward release of its front wheel 17 to come to the unfolded position.
Due to the location of the buckle 13 of the interlocking mechanism 10 arranged at the bottom portion of the upper cart stand 11, which is low in position, the user has to bend down to pull the buckle 13 for fixing of the upper cart stand 11 and the bottom cart stand 12 once demanding a fold. It means frequent uses surely fatigue the user, which apparently deserves a great improvement.